Grama y Noches de Verano
by Caribelleih
Summary: Desde pequeño, Draco había tenido afinidad para oler. Era una persona olfativa, y podía sentir el aroma de algo a metros de distancia. Por eso, cuando ese aroma penetró sus fosas nasales, el corazón prácticamente se le detuvo en el pecho. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: Grama y Noches de Verano.

**Autor**: Caribelleih.

**Clasificación**: NC-17.

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco.

**Advertencias**: DH Spoilers, pero ignora el epílogo. Masturbación, Parafilia: Ozolagni (excitación por olores fuertes).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Desde pequeño, Draco había tenido afinidad para oler. Era una persona olfativa, y podía sentir el aroma de algo a metros de distancia. Por eso, cuando ese aroma penetró sus fosas nasales, el corazón prácticamente se le detuvo en el pecho.

**Nota de la Autora**: OneShot creado para el juego/tabla/serie de fics que son originados y basados en una lista de parafilias que está formada en el foro Drarry. Me divertí escribiendo este fic, y realmente me ayudó a despejarme la mente.

* * *

_**Grama y Noches de Verano**_

—Malfoy, lleva esto al Departamento de Aurores.

Draco se detuvo en seco en medio proceso de levantarse, quedando en una postura bastante estúpida estando cernido sobre la silla, apoyándose con sus manos de los reposabrazos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó despertando y poniéndose de pie, intentando hacer como si durante medio minuto no hubiese estado con la boca abierta, pareciendo un idiota.

—Al Departamento de Aurores —repitió su jefe, dejando unos archivos sobre su escritorio y mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. Draco podía ver algo de diversión y se sintió enrojecer ligeramente por la humillación—. Llévaselos al Jefe del Departamento, y procura que nadie vea lo que hay escrito, es confidencial. También intenta proporcionarle toda la información necesaria si te pregunta por algo, no quiero que luego nos amonesten por guardar información fundamental.

—Sí, señor.

* * *

Draco respiró hondo antes de entrar al Departamento de Aurores. Realmente, era patético que sintiera ese dolor en el estómago por sólo pensar en entrar al mismo lugar en el que Potter trabajaba. Principalmente porque era muy posible que estuviera en una de sus suicidas misiones y, por lo tanto, que ni siquiera estuviera en la oficina. Lo que significaba que no lo iba a ver, y que no debería estarse preocupando por verlo, de todas formas.

Pero era difícil. Había sido difícil desde que había llegado de Francia luego de estudiar su Maestría en Pociones y le habían ofrecido empleo en el Ministerio. Draco había estado entusiasmado, había pensado que era un nuevo comienzo, que aunque la gente siguiera viéndolo como un fallido Mortífago, eso no había arruinado su existencia. Y entonces, a penas saliendo de la oficina del Ministro de Magia—sintiéndose bastante bien consigo mismo y feliz con el mundo en principal, porque al fin iba a demostrar que los Malfoys eran algo más que simples estúpidos que seguían a un loco—se encontró con Potter.

Durante su estadía en Francia, había pensado mucho en Potter. Había pensado en el hecho de que le había devuelto su varita, en el hecho de que había ayudado a su madre y a él a esquivar Azkaban, y en el hecho de que ahora se sentía en deuda con él. Cuando había decidido, por fin, hacerle caso a Narcissa y regresar de nuevo a Inglaterra, se había prometido que actuaría educadamente alrededor de Potter.

Comenzando con que no hablaría mal de él—ni loco lo haría, todos estaban con él porque era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, si Draco se atrevía a hacerle frente o a rechazarlo, iba a arruinar el chance que había conseguido—, tampoco lo buscaría, y, en general, lo ignoraría lo más que se podía ignorar al niño-que-vivió. Era una promesa sencilla, había tenido años de práctica en Francia para saber cómo actuar y cómo no actuar ante las personas, y seguir siendo el enemigo de Potter sólo destruiría su vida.

Así que había decidido superar su etapa de odio hacia Potter, concentrándose en cosas más importantes para él en ese momento. Por lo tanto, no tenía ni siquiera el tiempo para estar malgastándolo en sentirse envidioso o resentido con él. Potter sólo iba a ser otra mancha que intentaría olvidar de su infancia, no necesitaba seguir pensando él.

Aunque todo eso _no_ significaba que, en el llegado caso de que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar, Draco sería amigable con él. Una cosa era ignorarlo por su propio bien, y otra lamerle el culo como todo el mundo parecía querer hacerlo.

Y en ese momento, cuando había estado al fin frente a Potter, se había propuesto mantener su voto.

Fue bastante desconcertante cuando, después de saludarlo cortésmente e intentar alejarse de él sin parecerlo mucho, Potter le había respondido sacándole en cara que había salvado su vida dos veces y que, además, le había devuelto la varita. Draco había estado tan asombrado de que Potter se hubiese atrevido a sacarle eso apenas al verlo, que sólo había atinado a mirarlo atónito, y cuando encontró de nuevo su voz, había tenido que detener las ganas de gritarle que nadie se lo había pedido.

Se había ido sin una palabra más, y desde ese momento Draco había tenido la tarea de evitar a Potter _todo_ lo posible.

Al principio había sido algo difícil, porque el desgraciado parecía estar persiguiéndolo. Al comienzo, Potter parecía que quisiera conversar normalmente, pero a las faltas de respuestas de parte de Draco, su temperamento salía a la luz, y comenzaba de nuevo a sacarle en cara las cosas de las maneras más sutiles que Draco se había preguntado más de una vez si Potter no tenía sangre Slytherin en él.

Por eso, luego de un año trabajando allí, Draco sabía cómo evitar a Potter. Nunca se acercaba al Departamento de Aurores, por ejemplo, que era donde Potter trabajaba. También solía ir al cafetín temprano para almorzar y alejarse antes de que él llegara. Eran cosas estúpidas que le ahorraban bastantes dolores de cabeza.

Lo único malo era que solía sentirse como si estuviese huyendo de Potter.

_Es estúpido_, pensó Draco encuadrando los hombros. _¿Qué diablos puede hacerte Potter? Además de destruirte la vida._

Dando una larga zancada, pasó la puerta que dividía el Departamento de Aurores del pasillo.

* * *

—Malfoy.

Draco oyó su nombre y se giró de inmediato, esperando encontrarse a Potter, pero cuando vio las pecas y el pelo rojo, casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer no iba a tener que aguantarse a Potter esa vez.

—Weasley —lo único malo sobre su regla de no molestar a Harry Potter, era que significaba dejar de molestar a Ronald Weasley también.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Weasley lo estaba viendo como si estuviera tramando algo y Draco sintió que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente por diversión. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo Weasley siguiera pensando que, en cualquier momento, intentara matar a Ministro.

_Es inverosímil, pero comprensible._

—Es información clasificada —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, que cualquiera tomaría como una media disculpa—. No puedo decirte al respecto.

Weasley entrecerró los ojos y Draco tuvo que cancelar mejor su diversión.

—¿A las nueve de la noche?

Draco miró su reloj. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, a veces se quedaba demasiado absorto en su trabajo y se le pasaban las horas. Miró a su alrededor y confirmó que no había nadie en el Departamento, tal vez era por eso que no se había encontrado a Potter.

—No me di cuenta de la hora —respondió con sinceridad, un poco aburrido por el interrogatorio—. ¿Necesito responder otra pregunta o ya puedo ir a ver si Dawlish aún está en su oficina?

Weasley enrojeció un poco, pero su ceño no dejó de estar fruncido.

—Lo qué sea, Malfoy —dijo antes de irse.

Draco negó con la cabeza. A veces Weasley era tan fácil. Por la luz en la oficina del Jefe del Departamento, supo que aún estaba en el Ministerio. Se dirigió de nuevo hacía allí, preparado para otro sorteo de preguntas, esta vez de una diferente materia.

* * *

Cuando Draco salió de la oficina de Dawlish, eran ya pasadas las once. Sintiéndose un poco bastante agotado por el día, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, queriendo llegar a su casa para darse un rápido baño y luego dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo, un olor lo detuvo.

Siendo completamente honesto, Draco sabía muy bien qué era lo que lo atraía sexualmente y que no. Cada vez que había descubierto un nuevo matiz acerca de su sexualidad que desconocía, lo investigaba y lo experimentaba a fondo. Y considerando que, en general, le atraía cualquier cosa, Draco había experimentado bastante. Le daban igual los hombres o las mujeres, con tal de que hubiese calor y sudor y olor a sexo. Por extensión, a Draco sabía qué lo ponía y qué no.

Por la misma razón por la que no le gustaban algunas cosas, a Draco le gustaban los olores.

Desde que había sido pequeño había tenido una afinidad para oler. Era una persona olfativa, y podía sentir el aroma de algo a metros de distancia. Podía diferenciar las fragancias de casi cualquier cosa que las despidiera, las flores, los árboles, los ingredientes de las pociones y las personas. Podía recordar a sus amantes por su olor, y el olor era muy importante para él, le demostraba sí los hacía atractivos o no.

Por eso, cuando ese aroma penetró sus fosas nasales, enviándole la información a su cerebro, el corazón de Draco prácticamente se detuvo en su pecho.

Era el olor más delicioso que hubiese olido alguna vez. Hacía que su mente se nublara y tuviera unas terribles ganas de acostarse con la persona a la que le pertenecía esa fragancia.

Cerró los ojos, intentando diferenciar el fuerte aroma. Era un aroma a hombre, definitivamente. Tenía cierto parecido a la grama y a noches de verano, cuando el aire entraba por la ventana antes de dormirse y traía el olor de las flores y los árboles cerca de Malfoy Manor. Pero era un olor carnal también, como un olor puramente sexual, que hacía que los pelitos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió el aroma, abriendo los ojos sólo para no tropezarse con las mesas que estaban a su paso, y, cuando llegó a la habitación que desprendía esa fragancia, sintió que su pene se endurecía de tal manera que resultaba algo doloroso.

Nunca se había excitado de así, sólo por el olor de una persona a la que no conocía, pero no lo podía evitar, era la esencia más fantástica que alguna vez hubiese sentido. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, trancó la puerta—no queriendo que cuando Dawlish saliera lo viera más duro que una roca y rojo por la excitación—y aspiró profundamente.

El olor era tan fuerte dentro del cuarto que sentía fuegos artificiales explotando en su cabeza.

Sin poder soportarlo más, bajó la mano hasta su pantalón, desabrochándoselo. Su polla estaba tan erecta que sabía que no iba a durar absolutamente nada antes de correrse, pero no era como si alguien lo estuviera viendo, y ese olor…

Suspiró suavemente cuando su mano encerró su polla y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado con la sensación. Se sentía tan bien que no podía entender cómo es que una masturbación podía ser así de extraordinaria.

Estar rodeado de _ese_ olor hacía que su cerebro colapsara, y en lo único que podía pensar era en tener sexo una y otra y otra vez con su hombre fantasma. Con movimientos constantes, pero suaves, fue acariciando su polla, apretando algunas veces, y otras, acariciando la piel debajo de la punta.

Gimió por el contacto, y se apoyó en la puerta para poder sostenerse porque sus piernas estaban completamente temblorosas y sus rodillas comenzaban a tambalearse. Aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos, pensando en manos y dedos y en una boca y una lengua que lo llevara al orgasmo y en ese aroma y…

Y cuando el orgasmo llegó, fue uno de los más intensos de su vida hasta ese momento, y ni siquiera había tenido a alguien más en la habitación con él.

Cuando despertó de su estupor, se encontró en el suelo y aún apoyado de la puerta.

—_Mierda_ —fue lo único que pudo decir, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo el calor y el sudor resbalar por su nuca—. Mierda —repitió apartándose el flequillo húmedo del rostro—. Jodida mierda.

No sabía quién podía tener un olor tan maravilloso, pero necesitaba encontrarlo urgentemente. Si esto sólo ocurría por haber olido una habitación en la que él se encontraba todos los días, no podía imaginarse qué ocurriría si pudiese olerlo más profundamente.

Suspiró temblorosamente sólo de imaginarlo.

* * *

Resultó ser, que el hombre fantasma no guardaba ningunas fotos en su escritorio. Sólo tenía algunos archivos en algunas gavetas sueltas, pero los documentos realmente importantes no estaban en ningún lado, y había algunos cajones donde no iba a jugarse el cuello por revisar. Después de todo, era la oficina de un Auror.

Así que, luego de enfurruñarse al día siguiente por no haber podido encontrar ninguna pista sobre quién podía ser su hombre misterioso, decidió probar suerte de nuevo esa noche.

Y la noche siguiente.

Y la siguiente a esa.

Y antes de darse cuenta estaba profundamente enamorado de ese olor, masturbándose en esa oficina, y esperando, de alguna manera, que el que poseyera semejante aroma estuviera tan bueno como él se lo imaginaba.

Su eficiencia en el trabajo aumentó bastante, porque pedía tareas extras y proyectos para poder quedarse hasta tarde, y su vida sexual se fue abajo. Ya no buscaba sexo con extraños, la masturbación con ese olor y en esa habitación era más increíble que unas patéticas folladas que sólo traían conversación incómoda y compañeros molestos.

Además, tenía la extraña fantasía de que algún día el hombre fantasma aparecería mientras usaba su oficina y follaban y follaban hasta perder la conciencia.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?

La voz de Potter hizo que Draco se detuviera en seco, perdiera toda la sangre en su rostro y se girara de golpe a encararlo—todo en unos pocos segundos.

Potter había estado en su Departamento más tiempo de lo que era necesario, haciendo extraños papeleos y estupideces. Draco lo había visto cuando venía a una de sus masturbaciones nocturnas y había tenido que detenerse en seco antes de que Potter lo viera. Había regresado dos veces después, pero Potter seguía allí.

—¿Caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio? —preguntó suavemente. Lo menos que necesitaba era que Potter pensara que intentaba robar algo en el Departamento de Aurores.

—Aparte de —dijo Potter mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa. Últimamente solía dirigirle esas sonrisas a él, y eso lo extrañaba tanto que a veces se le quedaba viendo más de lo necesario—. Aunque también quiero saber porqué has pasado ya dos veces por frente a mi Departamento.

—Necesitaba saber si Dawlish estaba aún allí —mintió Draco, sedosamente—. Necesito hablar con él de algunas cosas.

—¿Y por qué no entraste para averiguarlo?

—Porque te vi allí —dijo Draco como toda respuesta. Potter pareció satisfecho, porque asintió.

—Bien, Malfoy —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero Dawlish no está. Mañana le aviso que necesitas hablar con él.

La sonrisa de Potter era muy inocente para ser verdadera, pero Draco tenía más cosas en las qué preocuparse esa vez, que en saber los gestos que hacía Potter.

—No es necesario, puedo avisarle yo mismo y—

—Insisto —la sonrisa de Potter se agrandaba a un paso alarmante. Draco tragó saliva y asintió. Era más fácil.

* * *

Draco suspiró cuando sintió su espalda contra el espaldar de la silla. Estaba de nuevo en la oficina del hombre misterioso, después de tres días sin poder haberla visitado. El primero arruinado por Potter, el segundo por Dawlish y el tercero por su jefe.

Pero ahora… Ahora podía relajarse todo lo que quisiera y masturbarse perfectamente.

Sintió el aroma flotar en el aire y se llenó sus pulmones con él. No importaba cuántas veces lo oliera, era siempre maravilloso y su sexo siempre reaccionaba a tiempo. Era maravillo ser aún joven.

Sacó su polla de dentro de sus pantalones—hacía algún tiempo había dejado de usar ropa interior, porque sólo disminuía la velocidad de todo en cuanto llegaban las noches—y deslizó sus dedos sobre ella. Gimió suavemente, se sentía tan increíble y nunca se decepcionaba… Ni se aburría.

Comenzó a sumergirse en una de sus perfectas fantasías, y, justo cuando estaba todo increíblemente perfecto siendo besado y mordido por su hombre fantasma, escuchó un extraño sonido de una tela cubrir el piso.

Aún en la fantasía, y sin registrar muy bien el sonido, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Harry Potter dirigirle la mirada.

_¡Joder!_

Draco sintió que se helaba por completo, y la mano en su pene se congeló allí.

Pasaron milenios en los que Potter sólo lo miraba, ahí parado, frente a él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que Draco estuviera en una de las oficinas de un Auror masturbándose.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —croó Draco cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

—Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, Malfoy —Potter lo estaba mirando positivamente extraño, era como si… ¿Acaso era eso…? ¿Lo estaba mirando con deseo? Draco de repente se sintió muy mareado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina? O, más bien, ¿qué has estado haciendo en mi oficina por las últimas semanas?

Si Draco antes creía que se había helado, no era nada comparado con lo que sintió en ese momento. Su estomago se había vuelto una extraña masa pesada que lo jalaba hasta el fondo.

¡Era Potter! ¡El dueño de ese orgásmico aroma era Potter! Draco quería morirse, no podía creerlo. Y además Potter lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio. Sintió enrojecer de humillación y de rabia y simplemente no era _justo_ que Potter fuera el dueño de ese olor.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Realmente me crees tan mal Auror? —_Mierda_, mierda, mierda. Potter se estaba acercando, y estaba trayendo consigo su aroma. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta antes? El aroma era de Potter, y se sentía correcto que fuera de él—. Tengo protecciones en esta oficina, Draco. La primera vez que pusiste un pie aquí adentro yo lo supe.

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Draco, pero regresó a total fuerza un segundo después, porque Potter—Harry, se corrigió—si él lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, entonces Draco también podía—se estaba inclinado hacia él, y su aroma se triplicaba y lo único en lo que Draco podía pensar era en cómo su polla parecía querer explotar de lo dura que estaba, ya que no se había sentido nada ofendida de que a Potter le perteneciera la fragancia.

Draco aspiró profundamente, seguramente no podían culparlo, estaba _ahí_, el aroma estaba jodidamente _ahí_. Quería acercarse a Potter y besarlo.

_Oh por Salazar. Esto se ha salido del límite. _

—Fue un completo shock para mí ver lo que hiciste, Draco —siguió P-Harry, ausente a todo lo que le pasaba a Draco—. Pensé que lo habías hecho a propósito, que sabías que esta oficina me pertenecía. Pero era obvio por tu comportamiento hacía mí, después, que era completamente ajeno a la verdad.

—No. No pensé que—

—Ya lo sé. Nunca te imaginaste que iba a ser yo a quién le perteneciera esto, ¿no? —la voz de Harry era tan suave contra su mejilla, y su aroma estaba en _todas partes_. Draco no podía pensar. ¿Y qué estaba diciendo Potter? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quería humillarlo frente a todo el Ministerio?—. La primera vez que te vi aquí, masturbándote, fue como una revelación, Draco.

Draco tragó saliva.

—Cuando regresaste el año pasado, y me miraste fríamente, como si no te importara lo que fuera. Cuando fuiste educado y cortés conmigo, sólo porque soy el niño-que-mató-a-Voldemort —Harry casi estaba escupiendo las palabras—. No sabes lo molesto que estaba, Draco. Quería que fueras el mismo que eras cuando te devolví la varita, diciéndome que no necesitabas mi piedad. Cuando vi la fría indiferencia, extrañé la cálida furia, y me molesté de más. Comencé a decir esas cosas —por primera vez desde que Harry había comenzado el relato, había desviado la mirada. Se veía completamente arrepentido—… Y luego ya no las podía traer de vuelta, pero tú ni siquiera me _respondiste_. Y antes de darme cuenta te buscaba pelea por todo… Y tú nunca respondiste.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Harry, y Draco olió el olor a mentas en su aliento y pensaba que iba a explotar, y se preguntaba por qué Harry no se callaba de una maldita vez y lo besaba y—

¿Y qué diablos le estaba diciendo Potter? ¿Estaba excusándose? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Su cerebro parecía haber hecho cortocircuito.

—Pero cuando te vi, todo rojo y temblando y tan necesitado, entendí que había intentado llamar tu atención —el aliento de Harry se entrecortaba en pequeñas secuencias, como el de Draco en ese momento. Era un síntoma inequívoco de que estaba excitado. Eso sólo calentó más a Draco—. Eras tan sexy que sólo quería devorarte.

De repente Draco se encontraba siendo besado por Harry. Y…

Oh Merlín. No sólo era el increíble olor, también era el sabor. Harry besaba como Draco se había imaginado que besaba—aún cuando no sabía cuándo se lo había imaginado—besaba posesivamente, dolorosamente. Mordía sus labios, su lengua, lamía lugares en su boca que ni siquiera sabía que existían y era tan maravilloso…

Y cuando las manos de Potter rodearon su pene se volvió mil veces mejor. El olor. El olor de Harry se expandía cada vez más, llenándolo todo, sus fosas nasales, su cerebro, sus pulmones, su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. El aroma estaba en todos lados, y Draco sólo veía luces y luces y—_ohMerlín_—Draco iba a explotar. Era demasiado… demasiadodemasiado…

Y en ese momento Potter enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, mordiéndolo, y el aroma de sus cabellos lo invadió todo, y Draco se hundió en las imperdonables olas de placer que saturaron todo y se volvió un pudín debajo del toque de Potter, derritiéndose entre sus dedos como chocolate en el fuego.

_Al parecer los orgasmos con Potter no sólo me llevan a la inconsciencia, sino que también me vuelven un asqueroso romántico._

* * *

—Así que era cierto… No tenías ni idea de que era yo.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Potter. No sabía de quién era esta oficina, era el olor el que me atrajo.

—¿El olor, huh?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes dónde huelo mejor, Malfoy?

—Sé que me lo vas a decir en cualquier momento.

—Creo que es mejor mostrártelo, en realidad.

—Potter, ¿de qué estás hablando—_ohMerlín,_ Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Demostrándote todas mis fragancias.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Comentarios? :3


End file.
